Take a Hint
by xAngeloftheNorthx
Summary: How Tori and Jade's Playdate should have gone. A fluffly smutty story. Probably a 2-shot, maybe more. Warning: Graphic Lesbian sex.
1. Chapter 1

_Take A Hint_

_Hello ;-) _

_I've decided to write a Jori story, since I love them so much. _

_It's based on the episode Tori and Jade's Playdate. I've given it a slight twist because if you could let Jori 'get it on', it should definitely be in this scene. I don't know how long this story is gonna get but probably about 2 or so chapters. I don't know yet, maybe more. Oh and English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings. _

_Warning: This story involves scenes of adult content as well as of homosexual nature. If you get offended don't read. And with that 'adult content and homosexual nature' I just mean graphic sex between two very pretty ladies ;-) _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, I don't own Tori, I don't own Jade, I don't own Nozu and I don't own any of the other characters. Let's just say.. I don't own anything. So, don't sue me. _

_Oh and the first part of the story is basically totally taken from the actual show, I don't really own credit for most of that. Later it's my own imagination though, so yeah, I do own credit for that ;-) _

_Ok, on with the show ;-) _

T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J

''All right! Now let's talk about the new play I'm directing.'' Sikowitz said mysteriously.

''Do I get to star in it?'' Jade asked looking bored.

''Uhh, I think it's my time to star in one of Sikowitz's plays.'' Andre said frustrated.

''What are you talking about?'' Jade snapped.

The whole class started to argue about who should star in Sikowitz's play. Everyone wanted a part in it, since Sikowitz's plays were mostly fun to play in and it helped with your acting experience.

''You see? Everytime I cast a new play you all get your panties in a pretzel.'' Sikowitz said accusingly making the whole class quiet again. ''So this time, you people will choose your own roles.'' He grabbed a carton and walked towards Andre.

''Andre, pick a role.'' He said when he held the carton full of pieces of paper out to Andre. Andre gabbed a paper and read out the role he picked.

''Tommy, a ten-year old identical twin brother of Carter.'' He read. Sikowitz nodded and brought the carton over to Beck.

''Beck! Pick a role.''

''Carter, ten-year old identical twin brother of Tommy.'' Beck read. He then leaned towards Andre. ''I guess we're twins.'' He stated amusingly.

Andre huffed. ''That momma's got some explaining to do.'' The whole class laughed at Andre's and Beck's non apparent similarity. Sikowitz then walked towards Jade.

''Jade, pick a role.''

Jade reluctantly grabbed a piece of paper. ''Nancy, loving wife of astronaut Walter Swain.''

Sikowitz then brought the carton over to Tori.

''Astronaut Walter Swain.. husband of... Nancy.'' Tori said reluctantly. Everyone looked shock.

''I'm supposed to play her wife?'' Jade exclaimed angrily at Sikowitz.

Tori quickly folded her paper and went to put it back in the carton. ''I'll just pick another card!'' She said trying to grab another paper but Sikowitz was faster and held the carton out of her reach.

''No! My box has spoken.'' He exclaimed and he walked away setting the box pack down.

The class got dismissed and a very angry Jade and a slightly afraid Tori left for their next class.

Later in the day Tori and Jade ran into eachother in the hallways at Hollywood Arts.

Jade looked annoyed and huffed.

''I don't wanna be your wife in the play.'' She said heatedly.

Tori sighed. ''Well, I don't wanna be your husband in the play.'' She stated putting her hand on her waist, glaring at Jade.

''Oooh.'' Jade said mockingly and walked away feeling annoyed with the irritating Latina. Tori watched her go.

''Oooh..'' She repeated Jade frustratingly, before walking away as well.

The next week at rehearsals they were all rehearsing for the play Sikowitz had written. The play was about an astronaut Walter (played by Tori), his wife Nancy (played by Jade) and their twin sons Tommy and Carter (played by Andre and Beck). The father Walter suffered from Narcolepsy, a chronic sleeping disorder characterized by excessive sleepiness and sleep attacks at inappropriate times.

At first there was a scene between Andre, Beck and Jade. Then Tori came in and she had to fall asleep against Jade. When Tori put her head against Jade's chest she felt weirdly content. She had never stood this close to Jade and the raven haired girl was surprisingly soft and warm. She also felt the swell of Jade's ample breasts and she strangely felt a blush forming on her cheeks. After a while Jade pushed her away feeling uncomfortable with the close proximity between them.

After a while of acting Sikowitz became frustrated and shouted cut.

''Beck, Andre, take five.'' He ordered which left Jade and Tori with a slightly angry Sikowitz.

''You girls are ruining this play.'' He said accusingly at the girls.

''Why?'' Tori asked surprised.

''This is our fifth rehearsal. And you two aren't getting any better at playing a believable husband and wife.'' He glared at them. ''You girls meet me for dinner at Nozu, tonight 7pm.'' He said concluding.

''But, I don't wanna..'' Tori started to object but was cut off by Sikowitz.

''Nozu!'' And he walked away.

That evening at Nozu, Tori was already there when Sikowitz arrived. Soon Jade arrived as well.

''Ok I'm here, why?'' Jade said in her usual annoyed tone.

''Because you two need to learn to play a husband and wife.. believably.'' He stated.

''What does that have to do with Sushi?'' Tori asked feeling confused, as she always did when Sikowitz was around.

''To prepare for your roles, you two must date.'' He said in his usual amused tone. Both Tori and Jade looked at him in confusion. ''So have fun.'' He said and he stood up from his chair.

''With what?'' Tori asked.

''Your date.''

''What date?''

''This one.'' Sikowitz said as he pointed at both of them. ''It begins now at, 7.12 pm. You two will stay here, eat, drink, chat and giggle until the restaurant closes, at midnight.''

''Forget it, I'm leaving!'' Jade exclaimed and stood up from her chair.

''Yep, me too.'' Tori said and stood up as well.

Sikowitz stepped in front of them. ''Ahh! If either of you leaves before midnight, you_ both_ get an F for this semester.''

''Sikowiiitz.'' Tori whined.

''It's fine! He's not gonna know when we leave.'' Jade said smartly.

''Oh yes, he's gonna!'' Sikowitz said. ''I have two spies watching you, Sinjin and Berf.'' He said pointing at the two boys who were both watching them from a distance. ''Happy dating.'' He said before turning around and walking away. Tori and Jade looked at eachother apprehensively before sighing and sitting back down.

''Excuse me?'' Tori asked a waiter. ''My date and I were wondering if you have a flight of stairs we could throw ourselves down.'' She asked sarcastically.

After they had ordered some food they sat in an awkward silence.

''Worst night ever.'' Jade stated.

''Oh, you think I'm having fun on this date? Cause I'm not!'' Tori asked angrily.

''Then let's not talk!'' Jade said heatedly.

''Fine!'' Tori said.

''You know? There's no good reason you and I shouldn't be able to sit here together and have a conversation.'' Tori said lividly.

''I have a good reason.'' Jade said.

''Which is?''

''I don't like you!'' Jade said furiously.

''Really? You can't think of one thing that you like about me?'' Tori said sceptically.

Jade thought for a moment. ''I like when you're sad.''

Tori sighed. ''Okay, try again. Reach deep down into your twisted bitter soul and see if you can find anything nice to say about me.'' Tori challenged her. Jade rolled her eyes and seemed to think about that for a minute.

''Uhh, okay. Your singing.. isn't.. awful.'' Jade said hesitantly.

Tori nodded ''Thanks so much.'' She said sarcastically.

''Now let's hear you say something nice about me.'' Jade said eagerly.

''Sure. Uhh, I admire how you're never afraid to say what you think.'' She said.

''That's stupid.'' Jade said angrily.

''See?'' She said making her point clear. Jade rolled her eyes and sighed.

''Now your turn again.'' Tori said getting into the whole 'conversation'.

''Uhh, I guess, some people might say that, from certain angles.. you're pretty.'' Jade said cautiously.

Tori smiled feeling pleased. ''You could say I'm pretty.'' Jade said irately.

''You _are_ pretty.'' Tori said. Jade looked surprised at the sweet tone in which Tori made that comment. Tori just shrugged and smiled shyly.

An uncomfortable silence fell over them again and they went back to eating. Then two guys came towards them. One standing next to Tori, the other next to Jade.

''Uh oh! Babe sandwich!'' One of the guys said comically. The other laughed and they both leaned against them pushing them together.

Jade huffed. ''And this might actually get worse.'' She said while still being squashed between the guy and Tori.

''Guys? We really wanna hang out.. alone.'' Tori said plainly pointing between her and Jade.

''We are alone.'' One guy said. ''Just the four of us.'' The other said. They made some weird dorky hand bump.

''Oh My God.'' Jade and Tori said at the same time.

''So? Doctor Chad, how does the patient look?'' One guy asked the other.

''Wow! Looks like she has the Chad infection.'' The other stated idiotically. ''Wow! Ain't NO cure for the Chad infection!'' The other said just as stupidly. ''Guess who's stuck with me?'' The guy, Chad said. Jade and Tori both groaned.

After a while of stupid pick up lines from both the guys Tori had had enough.

''Guys! We _really_ want to be alone.'' Tori said giving Jade a wink indicating she should play along. Jade just looked at her confused. Tori decided to be bolder and put her hand on Jade's knee giving it a squeeze. Jade then fully understood and gave Tori a loving smile.

''Yes guys, we're sorry but we're actually on a date.''

The guy , Chad raised his eyebrows before huffing. ''Yeah sure, as if we've never heard that one before.'' Both the guys laughed when thinking about how many girls had pretended to be lesbian when they had tried to hit on them. Jade sighed defeated. But Tori really wanted to get rid of the two assholes.

''Oh guys it's not an excuse. We really bat for the other team.'' She said before giving Jade's knee another squeeze. Both the guys didn't seem convinced and Tori tried to think of a plan to get rid of them. She actually thought of something but was trying to figure out in her mind what would be worse; a furious Jade and probably getting stabbed with a pair of scissors or the two very annoying jerks for at least another 3 hours. When the two made another stupid fist bump she had decided.

She leaned towards Jade and put her hand in Jade's neck preventing her from backing away. She then softly pushed her lips against Jade's.


	2. Chapter 2

_Take A Hint_

_English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings. _

_Warning: This story involves scenes of adult content as well as of homosexual nature. If you get offended don't read. And with that 'adult content and homosexual nature' I just mean graphic sex between two very pretty ladies ;-) _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, I don't own Tori, I don't own Jade, I don't own Nozu and I don't own any of the other characters. Let's just say.. I don't own anything. So, don't sue me. _

_Chapter 2 _

T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J

_She actually thought of something but was trying to figure out in her mind what would be worse; a furious Jade and probably getting stabbed with a pair of scissors or the two very annoying jerks for at least another 3 hours. When the two made another stupid fist bump she had decided. _

_She leaned towards Jade and put her hand in Jade's neck preventing her from backing away. She then softly pushed her lips against Jade's. _

Jade's lips were surprisingly soft and Tori moaned when she felt Jade responding to the kiss. She still had her hand in Jade's neck and pushed the raven haired girl harder against her. She had gained some confidence when she heard Jade moan as well, and she traced her tongue over Jade's bottom lip. Jade opened her mouth and Tori's tongue slipped inside the other girl's mouth. Their tongues were swirling around in their mouths and Tori felt a rush of arousal coursing through her entire body. When she suddenly heard someone cough they both broke away.

The two guys were still there, they were staring at them with their mouths wide open. The cough had apparently come from the waiter who was standing there asking if they wanted anything to drink. Tori looked at Jade who was sitting there with wide eyes, not really able to say anything so Tori ordered another ice tea. When she had ordered she turned towards the two guys.

''Now, if you wouldn't mind, we would like some alone time.'' She said ordering the boys to leave. They both nodded still looking flabbergasted and they walked away.

''Jade?'' Tori asked the girl who looked more composed but still hadn't said anything. Jade looked up, her eyes had an unreadable expression.

''WHAT THE HELL VEGA?'' She cried out.

''I-I'm sorry Jade, it was the only way I could think of to get rid of them!'' Tori said apologetically. She secretly felt like that was the best kiss she'd ever had but she couldn't tell Jade that. Nor could she tell Jade that she wanted to kiss her again, so badly.

''Really? That was the ONLY way?'' Jade asked still sounding furious.

''Y-yes. Well, it's not like you did anything to get rid of them! Why didn't you scare them or something? People usually run to the freaking other side of the world to get away from you!'' She retaliated.

A blush suddenly crept on Jade's face and she look anywhere but at Tori.

''Jade?''

''Shut up Vega! Let's just forget it happened ok?'' Jade snapped.

''Uhh, okay. That's.. That's good.'' Tori answered hesitatingly. She didn't want to forget about it, and she really didn't like the idea of Jade not feeling the same as her during that kiss. Was that really a one way thing?

''Now, why didn't you order for me too? I'm thirsty.'' Jade said sorrowfully.

Tori just sighed and waved the waiter over again. After a while of silence Tori couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed Jade's wrist, pulled her out of the chair and dragged her to the toilets.

''What the fuck Vega? What are you doing?''

When they entered the toilets, Tori pushed her inside one of the stalls before locking the door behind her. The stall was very tiny and they had to stand very close to eachother.

''Well?'' Jade asked confusedly standing glaring at her with her hands on her hips.

''I- I don't know how to say this Jade, so I'm not gonna say anything.'' Tori said very fast.

''What? So if you're not gonna say anything, why are we here?''

Tori took a deep breath trying to gain some courage before she put her hands on Jade's hips and puller her against her. Jade's breath hitched, but before she could ask Tori what she was doing, the Latina's sweet lips were on her own, again. At first she tried to push the brunette away but Tori was surprisingly strong and pushed her against the wall, not breaking the kiss. When she felt Tori licking her bottom lip she couldn't do anything but reciprocate and grant the girl access. Jade moaned loudly when she felt the warm wet tongue of the girl swirling around in her mouth. She felt a rush of warmth coursing through her body and she put both her hands in the girl's neck pulling her closer.

Tori grabbed Jade's ass and squeezed it making Jade moan in pleasure again. Jade brushed her hands through Tori's long soft hair and sucked on Tori's tongue. Tori groaned and lifted Jade up, making Jade put her legs around Tori's waist. Tori broke the kiss and went down to suck on Jade's neck and pulse point.

''T-Tori..'' Jade stuttered.

Tori felt a shudder of excitement when she heard the raven haired girl calling her by her first name. She sucked harder and lifted Jade's skirt up around her hips. She then pulled her tights down towards Jade's knees and trailed her hand to the inside of the girl's thighs. Jade whimpered and bucked her hips.

''Toriii.. Don't tease.'' Jade whined. Tori grinned and pulled Jade's panties down her legs. She then trailed two fingers along Jade's slit. When she reached Jade's clit she replaced her fingers with her thumb and began rubbing circles across the sensitive nub. Jade groaned and bucked her hips against Tori's hand. Tori looked up and saw the beautiful lust filled eyes of the girl standing in front of her staring at her. She plunged two fingers into Jade's entrance and Jade gasped. She then began pumping her fingers in and out of the gorgeous girl while trailing her mouth back up to Jade's lips and kissing her hard.

Jade was groaning and moaning while moving her hips in time to meet Tori's fingers.

''M-More.. More!'' Jade groaned.

Tori smiled and added another finger and positioning her hips behind her hand to use them to push deeper into the writhing girl. Tori then went back to sucking on Jade's pulse point making a mark.

''T-tori.. please?'' Jade whined, begging for release.

''Say you're mine Jade.'' Tori ordered. And Jade groaned again when Tori flicked her thumb across her clit.

''I'm.. I'm yours.. I'm yours!'' She exclaimed and Tori rewarded her by adding another finger and pressing down on her clit. Jade shuddered and fell over the edge.

''TORIIII!'' She screamed loudly when waves of pleasure coursed through her. Tori slowly slowed her fingers down and went back to kissing the girls soft lips. When the last waves of her orgasm were over Jade collapsed in Tori's arms. Tori removed her fingers out of the girl making Jade whimper in the loss.

''Th-that was..'' Jade started to say breathily.

''Sshhhh..'' Tori silenced her by sticking her tongue down Jade's throat again. Jade moaned and surprisingly felt more wetness forming in between her thighs.

''God.. what are you doing to me?'' Jade asked seriously. She had never felt so turned on in her life, and she had just had an earth shattering orgasm.

Tori chuckled and gave her a peck on the cheek before hoisting Jade's panties and tights back up and readjusting Jade's skirt. She then opened the door and luckily saw no one standing there who could've heard them. She washed her hands in the sink and walked out of the toilets back to their table leaving a shocked Jade standing there. Jade tried to compose herself and saw herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were red and her hair was tousled. She basically looked like she had just had sex, which she had. She chuckled and readjusted her hair.

She had just had the most amazing sex with the girl she hated. Or well, who she used to hate, she wasn't so sure anymore. She cast herself one last glance before she decided she looked tolerable and went back to their table, where the Latina was sitting ordering dessert for both of them.

''What have you ordered?'' She asked the girl nonchalantly.

Tori shot her an evil smirk. ''It's a surprise.''

''How do you even know if I like it?''

''I think I have a fairly good idea of what you like.'' Tori answered with a seductive wink. Jade blushed and acted like she had some great interest in the ceiling.

Tori reached over and grabbed Jade's hand, Jade looked up and blushed again.

''Wh-what are you doing?'' She asked hesitantly.

''I'm holding your hand.'' Tori answered casually, shrugging her shoulders.

''Yes, I can see that. But why?'' Jade asked not pulling away though.

''Well, I can clearly remember you saying you were mine a couple of minutes ago.'' Tori answered just as casually.

Jade bit her lip. Tori looked at her questioningly. ''Do you want to be mine Jade?'' She asked in a sweet tone.

Jade thought for a minute before shrugging. ''Uhh.. Yeah.. I do.''

Tori smiled brightly before leaning towards her and giving her another kiss. It quickly got heated before Tori remembered something and broke away. Jade whined at the loss which made Tori giggle.

''So, you still haven't answered my other question Jade.''

''What other question?''

''Why didn't you scare the shit out of those two idiots?'' Tori asked curiously.

''I uhh.. I didn't bring my scissors with me.'' She admitted looking at the table and not at Tori.

''So?''

''I don't feel as confident and badass when I don't have my scissors.'' She admitted softly.

Tori laughed and leaned forward again pushing her lips back on the adorable girl's mouth.

T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J

_Well, that was chapter 2. I think I'm gonna add one more chapter before this one's finished. Ok maybe two.. I don't know. _

_Please review! I love reviews :D They TOTALLY inspire me to write faster and update earlier ;-) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Take A Hint_

_This is the last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it _

_English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings. _

_Warning: This story involves scenes of adult content as well as of homosexual nature. If you get offended don't read. And with that 'adult content and homosexual nature' I just mean graphic sex between two very pretty ladies ;-) _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, I don't own Tori, I don't own Jade, I don't own Nozu and I don't own any of the other characters. Let's just say.. I don't own anything. So, don't sue me. _

_Chapter 3 _

T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J

When the restaurant had closed Jade gave Tori a ride home and they kissed a little more before they said goodnight. Tori couldn't really sleep, all she could think about was the gorgeous goth and her soft inviting lips.

When Tori arrived at school the next day she saw Jade and Cat standing in the hallways. She walked towards them and gave Jade's bum a squeeze without anyone noticing it. Jade yelped and turned around with an expression she was ready to kill. When she saw Tori however a smile quickly appeared and she giggled.

''Jade? Did you just.. giggle?'' Cat asked curiously. Jade's face turned a bright red and Tori laughed. Jade glared at her and growled. ''Vega, Janitor closet. Now!'' She grabbed Tori's hand and pulled her inside the Janitor closet.

When Jade closed the door Tori quickly spun Jade around and gave her a soft quick kiss. ''Good morning Gorgeous.'' She said sweetly. Jade huffed.

''No no no. No 'good morning gorgeous'. You pinched my ass! In the hallways, anyone could have seen!'' Jade said angrily.

''So?'' Tori asked.

''So?! So I don't want everyone to know..'' Tori pouted sadly. ''Yet..'' Jade added quickly, she didn't want Tori to be upset.

Tori smiled shyly. ''But.. you still _are _my girlfriend right?'' Jade smiled brightly at hearing Tori calling her, her girlfriend. She nodded and gave her a peck on the cheek.

''But we should tell our friends, right?'' Tori asked hesitatingly.

Jade sighed, she didn't want to lie to her friends so yes, they should probably tell them. ''Yeah, we'll tell them during lunch okay?'' Tori nodded smiling and gave Jade a peck on the cheek.

''Now.. I believe someone bid me a goodmorning and I didn't answer.'' Jade said deviously. Tori nodded eagerly. Jade chuckled and gave Tori an intense kiss. She then broke away and they rested their foreheads together. ''Good morning Gorgeous.'' Jade said softly. Tori giggled and gave Jade a kiss on her nose. They then left the closet and went to class.

When the bell rang signalling lunchtime everyone left the classroom, Tori walked towards Jade and leaned towards her. ''Are we just gonna tell them?'' She asked whispering in Jade's ear. Jade shuddered at the warm breath against her ear before nodding. They walked outside and went to their usual table where Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie and Rex were already sitting. They greeted eachother and the girls sat down. Tori looked at Jade, wondering who would talk first but Jade looked a bit pale and seemed to be to scared to talk.

Tori leaned towards her. ''Shall I say it?''Jade nodded and gave her a sweet nervous smile. Tori grabbed Jade's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Tori cleared her throat, the others stopped talking and they all looked at her. ''Guys, Jade and I.. We have something to tell you.'' Tori said hesitatingly. The others seemed surprised.

''We.. uhm.. We are.. dating.'' Robbie spat out his milk and began coughing. Cat squealed in joy, Andre just looked at them with wide eyes and Beck began laughing.

''Good joke Tori!'' Beck said still laughing loudly, Andre seemed hesitant but then began laughing as well. Jade raised her eyebrows.

''Guys! She's serious!'' Jade exclaimed angrily.

Beck stopped abruptly. ''Wh-what do you mean? You're_ dating_?! Like as in.. girlfriends?''

''Yes, we are.'' Jade said less angry. She held up their entwined hands and the others looked on in shock.

''We just wanted to tell you guys because we didn't want to keep it a secret from you.'' Tori said kindly. Cat squealed again and quickly stood up giving them both a tight hug.

''Yay guys! I'm so happy for you!'' The redhead said clapping her hands excitedly. Tori and Jade laughed, relieved the girl took it so well. Jade nervously glanced towards Beck, he still seemed shocked.

''Well, congratulations ladies! I really did NOT see that coming but I'm happy for you.'' Andre said smiling and he gave Tori a tight hug, he looked hesitantly at Jade but the girl smiled friendly so he gave her a hug as well. Robbie congratulated them as well.

''Since when?'' Beck asked harshly.

''Uhh.. Yesterday.'' Jade said nervously. Beck seemed to relax a bit but he still didn't look very happy.

''I'm sorry girls, I just have to uhm, take it all in I guess. So, you're bi?'' He apologized and directed his question at Jade.

''Yes! Yes of course! What we had was real Beck, I couldn't fake that.'' She said quickly, not wanting him to think she had never found him attractive. He smiled weakly and nodded, clearly trying to make peace with the fact his ex had started a new relationship, and with a girl!

''You know my brother once saw these lesbians at a softball match and...'' Cat rambled on about her brother. Jade didn't listen anymore; Tori's hand was on her knee slowly inching upwards. She shot her a daring look but Tori just grinned deviously and inched her hand closer and closer to Jade's core. Jade's breathing was getting quicker and she suppressed a moan from escaping from her lips. When Tori cupped her sex she gasped and her cheeks reddened when the others looked at her curiously.

''What's wrong Jade? You look a bit flushed?'' Andre asked. Jade tried to answer but Tori expertly put pressure on Jade's clit.

''Yes Jade, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?'' Tori asked looking very innocent. Jade shot her an angry look but couldn't really swat Tori's hand away since everyone was now looking at her.

''Uhm.. I think I need to go see the nurse. I feel a bit nauseous.'' Jade said hurriedly and quickly stood up making Tori retreat her hand.

''Do I need to go with you?'' Tori asked innocently.

''Yes!'' Jade growled and grabbed her wrist pulling her with her. She dragged her into school back to the Janitor's. When they were inside Jade locked the door and turned around frighteningly slow. Tori stood there with an apologetic grin on her face, Jade just growled angrily again before grabbing Tori by her waist and pulling her closer.

''Wh-'' Tori gasped but was interrupted by Jade's lips on her own in a hard kiss. Jade pushed her girlfriend against the wall and pushed her tongue in Tori's eager awaiting mouth. Tori kissed her back and there kisses sped up and became more hungry. Jade grabbed Tori's wrists and pinned her hands above her head. She then attacked Tori's neck and began sucking hungrily on her pulse point. Tori moaned at Jade's dominant behaviour and rolled her hips against Jade's leg. Jade looked up with an evil smile.

''You are a tease Vega, and you need to be punished.'' She grumbled. Tori moaned and rolled her hips again trying to gain some friction against her already throbbing clit.

''J-Jade..'' Tori groaned, trying to release her hands to touch her sexy girlfriend but Jade held her hands tightly.

''No Vega, no touching me, you are getting punished remember?''

Tori groaned wanting to touch the girl so badly but not being able to. Jade chuckled and gave the girl a slow sensuous kiss. She then pushed her thigh in between Tori's making the other girl gasp in pleasure. She went back to sucking on Tori's neck and then went to softly nibbling pinching the skin between her front teeth. Tori moaned at the slight pain that was causing her legs to shiver in excitement. Jade then began to slowly and teasingly undress the writhing girl, pulling her jeans and underwear down her long legs. She then wanted to pull Tori's shirt over her head but stopped for a minute.

''Promise me you'll keep your hands up when I release them.'' She growled. Tori nodded quickly, not daring to anger the goth, afraid she would stop with what she was doing.

''I promise.'' She said breathing heavily. Jade nodded satisfied and released Tori's hands to pull her shirt over her head. She then put her hands behind Tori's back to unclasp her bra. When the bra was off Jade stared hungrily at the girl's chest. Tori was now standing completely naked in front of her still fully clothed girlfriend. Jade lowered her head and put Tori's nipple in her mouth sucking eagerly. Tori moaned loudly bucking her hips against Jade's jeans clad thigh. Jade released Tori's nipple and looked down at her leg, she saw the wetness from in between Tori's thighs on her jeans making her incredibly horny. She trailed kisses from Tori's neck down to in between her breasts to her abdomen, she lowered herself to sitting on her knees. Tori whimpered when she felt Jade's hot breath against her core. Jade looked up and grinned at her.

''J-Jade, don't tease?'' Tori moaned, needing her now.

Jade chuckled and gave a light kiss on Tori's most intimate area. Tori gasped when Jade opened her folds with her fingers and licked along Tori's slit. She circled her clit with her tongue causing Tori to shake on her wobbly legs. Jade put her hands on Tori's hips holding her up and continued swirling her tongue against Tori's throbbing clit.

''Jade.. please?'' Tori groaned again wanting to feel the girl inside of her.

Jade released her clit and complied plunging her tongue inside of the panting girl's tight hole. She pumped her tongue in and out of the warm tunnel, when while inside swirling her tongue against Tori's walls. Tori moved her hips in the same rhythm as Jade's tongue pushed in and out of her. Jade felt the girl getting closer to release, and guided her thumb to Tori's clit pushing down on it letting Tori tumble over the edge. Tori's walls tightened and trapped Jade's tongue inside of her.

''JAAADEEE! Oh My.. Oh My God!'' Tori screamed feeling waves and waves of pleasure coursing through her.

When the pleasure subsided Jade retrieved her tongue and stood back up. She kissed the girl mixing their saliva with Tori's taste. Tori moaned at the taste and put her arms around her girlfriend.

When they stopped kissing Tori put her head on Jade's shoulder feeling exhausted. Jade smiled and gave the girl a kiss on her head.

''W..wow.'' Tori stammered.

Jade chuckled and held the naked girl tight in her arms. She began stroking Tori's arms lovingly. Tori sighed contently.

''I thought you said I'd be punished.'' She said laughingly.

Jade laughed and gave her another kiss before sliding down against the wall and sitting on the ground, she pulled Tori down as well and they sat on the floor holding eachother. They both smiled like idiots being content and happy in eachother's arms.

T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J-T-J

_Well, this was the last chapter. I really hope you liked it :D Thanks for the reviews, follows, favourites and views ;-) _

_Please review! :D _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


End file.
